The prior art is replete with portable evacuated bottles and insulated containers of various configurations for passively maintaining the temperature of beverages, either hot or cold. Eventually, the temperature of a hot beverage cools down to an unsatisfactory level and the temperature of a cold beverage becomes too warm. A need exists for a system which actively cools cold beverages and actively heats hot beverages.